Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor power generation system and an outboard motor.
Description of the Background Art
An outboard motor power generation system is known in general. Such an outboard motor power generation system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-128388, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-128388 discloses a charging system (outboard motor power generation system) for a small boat including an engine, a power generator driven by the rotation of the engine, a rectifier that converts alternating-current power output from the power generator into direct-current power, and a battery charged with the electric power converted by the rectifier.
In the charging system for a small boat according to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-128388, the induced voltage of the power generator is raised when the number of rotations (rotational speed) of the engine is high, and hence the power generation amount can be increased. When the number of rotations of the engine is low, on the other hand, the induced voltage of the power generator is not raised, and hence it is difficult to increase the power generation amount. In general, an outboard motor power generation system and an outboard motor each capable of increasing the power generation amount even when the number of rotations of the engine is low are desired.